The Yellow Flash and The Titania of Fairy Tail
by The thunder of black lightning
Summary: He and she was a legend, he was given the title as the yellow flash and she was given the title as the Titania of fairy tail, their name was uzumaki naruto and erza scarlet
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of Everything

**The Yellow Flash and Titania of Fairy Tail**

**Summary: He and she was a legend, he was given the title as the yellow flash and she was given the title as the Titania of fairy tail, their name was uzumaki naruto and erza scarlet**

**Pairing: Naruto x Erza**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither naruto nor I do own fairy tail, if i did i won't write a story in this fan fiction website.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning of Everything**

The light shone around the forest as a vortex appears; once it was gone there was a unconscious boy with blond hair. The boy slowly opens his eyes and scan around the surrounding "where am I?" question the boy. The only think he remembers was that he was saving a girl name erza from those chunnin and now he end up here and where is erza.

'Step...step'

Naruto widened as he could hear movement coming from the north or at least he thought that direction were the north. "I need to hide" thought naruto as he jumps in to one of the bushes.

"Looks like we got another slave" said the man as he holds a girl with red hair...wait-wait red hair. Naruto stare at the girl and it was the same girl he had save and it seems she was unconscious "damn they capture her!" thought an enraged naruto.

Naruto take a step back when a crack suddenly could be hear "shit" cursed naruto as he step on a broken stick. "What was that, youri?" asked the other men. "I don't know resbo" replied the men name youri. Naruto in the bushes sweat drop "what a weird name" thought naruto, naruto shook out of his thought he needs to find a way to save erza.

Naruto crossed his finger as it form a plus like sign "shadow clone jutsu" whisper naruto, but instead of a puff of smokes the tree around him beginning to crack "shit what happen?" thought naruto as he force to dodge an incoming fallen tree.

The two follower of zeref widened seeing such a thing had suddenly happen, but who had done it?

It was then another running foot step could be heard, but instead of two guards there was five "it seems you caught something" said the men as youri and resbo nodded "well let's go we can't waste our time down here" said the men it seems he was the leader of the gang.

The four of them nod as they run following after their leader name crezo, naruto in the bushes cursed him-self not abling to safe erza for the second time. Naruto come out of the bushes as he frown, the gang had gone and it seems where they had coming from was a village or town.

Naruto think for a momment as he grin maybe there was still some survivor, naruto form a ram sign as he tried to sense his chakra but instead of chakra five various different energy flowing out of his body. Naruto pant he wonder what happen, he cannot use chakra anymore and is he still in konoha? T

Erza awakes as she looks around; erza saw there were three boys staring at her sadly. Erza wondering why they giving her that kind of look when she remember something "naruto?" erza called out but there was no replied coming from the blonde.

Erza wonder why she ends up here when she remembers after the event…where naruto save her from those four chunnin that kidnap her. Erza blush as she realizes that she had fallen for naruto, but now where is he, did he die? That was the first thing erza think about her naruto.

"Hello, my name is jellal Fernandez" introduce the blue hair boy to erza.

"I'm wally buchahanan" introduce the brown hair, his face look weird but erza doesn't care about that, after all back in the village everyone call her tomato. "I'm simon" introduce the black hair boy "what's your name?" he asked.

"Erza…" erza stop trying to remember her last name what was it she forget about her OWN name. Erza sigh for now her need to tell them her first name "just erza" finished erza making them all give her a salute look.

"That's so sad" stated Wally as erza frown, she only forgets her last name and that is bad. Jellal walk behind the sitting erza as he touch her hair, erza blush wondering what jellal going to do "your hair…" began jellal "why don't we name you scarlet, erza scarlet? With that we won't forget who you're…because your name is erza scarlet" said jellal.

Erza didn't said anything, she only smile as she "I like it…what do you think naruto?" added erza in her mind at the end. Jellal smile as Wally frown "hey, you can't name someone like that"

Jellal didn't said anything, he only smile making wally twitch "you can't…" "It's okay I like the name" erza interrupt before it end up to something not good.

"erza scarlet…that's my name" erza smile as jellal and simon blush, just seeing her scarlet long hair it make them feel like in heaven. "Do you know someone name naruto?" erza asked.

"Who is this naruto?" Simon beginning to talk. Erza blush making jellal and Simon frown "he save me…from those chunnin…his cool…nice…strong" erza replied describing naruto personality.

Jellal and Simon frown "wait save you?" asked Wally as erza nod "can you tell us what he did?" jellal asked.

Erza didn't say anything at first, she was trying to hide her blush from the three of them, well it a fail but erza smile "I was kidnap by four chunnin, they were from iwagakure…" erza began.

After an hour of talking erza smile "and that's the day where I now like my red hair" finished erza making Wally, jellal and simon awed from just hearing the story. "Wow his awesome, can you describe his look and personality?" asked wally making erza blush.

"well he had blonde hair, his eyes were blue, he wear white jacket with black slashes on it, black short pant and black combat boots (think like minato and I'm adding the whisker on his face)…" begin erza making jellal and simon frown "…his cool, strong, brave and he is the strongest in our class" finished erza as wally grin he want to meet this person one day.

Meanwhile naruto was fighting this weird girl, she suddenly showed up and she use this crystal ball thing like the hokage use. But instead peeping on woman this one was different it could multiply and she said it was magic not chakra.

"huff…huff" pant naruto sweats all over his body, this girl was crazy using that kind of magic yes it was magic not chakra and she was too strong for him to handle. If he could use his chakra he could defeat her and then beat the other two who had blond long hair and the sumo guy holding a weird doll

"Give up, come with us peacefully" said the girl as naruto growl "NEVER!" The girl sigh as she look at her fat friend "Kain, use that doll and here is his hair" order the girl throwing a piece of…his hair.

"Got it" replied kain as he put the hair in the doll "now walk" said kain as he move the doll and naruto was…moving. "Damn it who are you guys?" asked naruto as he tried to fight back but unable to.

"I'm ultear Malkovich and this one is Kain Hikaru and that blonde hair boy is zancrow we're the members of grimoire hearts" said ultear as she smile when naruto start to lose his conscious.

"Erza…" whisper naruto before the darkness took over him.

With Erza

Erza was laughing, this people were so funny. They keep telling her jokes and some of them about their past "so rob-jii-chan, are you one of a guild member?" asked erza remembering that this wasn't elemental nation anymore it.

"Yes I was from fairy tail, you see I was really strong and I give up being a mage" replied rob a little down. "Wait give up?" asked a confuse erza as rob smile "that's right, my magic power was too troublesome and I made a conclusion to left fairy tail" replied rob.

"So rob-jii-chan how is fairy tail?" asked erza.

"Well fairy tail is a nice guild, they think of each other as family and the master of fairy tail was my friend Makarov dreyar and we're a good friend…beside erza-chan have you thinking to join fairy tail?" asked rob.

Erza smile, she also could see a flash back of naruto smiling as well "yes rob-jii-chan, I want to join fairy tail…with…" erza stop remembering naruto wasn't in earthland, maybe he was in earthland but somewhere else not inside the tower

Rob rise his eyebrow hearing erza pausing "with who erza-chan?" asked rob. Erza shook her head out of those bad thought as she smile at rob "his name is naruto, I want him to join fairy tail as well" stated erza as rob laugh.

"good erza-chan, I believe one day the young generation could get out of this tower and reach for their dreams" said rob with a smile as erza smile back. Erza was about to said something or asking something else when a familiar voice echoes in her ear "erza…"

Erza freeze the voice it was naruto he seems…in pain and erza couldn't do anything, she wish she could save him like he had save her from her kidnapper. Tears flowing out of her eyes making rob flinch "what's wrong erza-chan?" asked rob.

"(sniff) Naruto…he was in danger…I want to save him but I can't do anything since I'm stuck in this tower…I-I-I don't know what this feeling rob-jii-chan…in my heart every time I remember him…it made me feel save…his words making me calm and warm…naruto his hurt" erza cried at the end.

Rob widened hearing what erza had said, he had heard this magic, it was a feeling magic where the most people they love or precious will feel a connection went they either feels in danger or get in trouble. Rob hug erza as he whisper "that feeling, erza-chan that feeling is…when you fall for someone…you fall in love with this naruto person, erza-chan…and I believe nothing happen to him".

"L-l-love" thought erza not really understand what it mean but she give rob a smile of hope "I hope his okay…"

With Naruto

"AAGGHH" scream naruto in pain these people, they were torturing him and he hate that, he remember where his friend die…yota was his name and he died because of those anbu's torturing him. "STOP!" scream naruto as five different magic appear around naruto it was ice, thunder, typhoon, fire storm and last but not least every object and doctor around naruto dies.

"Strong…" thought hades "this boy…he had this magic, hidden inside him". Rob turns around as he smirks "PUT IT IN MAXIMUM LEVEL" shout hades making them all widened.

"B-b-but sir"

"DO IT NOW"

The professor nod as he put it in the maximum level, naruto scream in pain the glass in the ships were shattering making hades laugh "haha-haha, finally a strong member is in my guild!"

Time Skip: Year X776 (it's when erza escape, I won't bother writing that arc, erza will escape and rob will die)

Flashback

Naruto was walking around the academy acedemy of konoha, he was lonely but it didnt bother him. "M-my name is erza not! Not tomato" "erza?" thought naruto as he jump on top of the roof and run towards the sources of voice.

"Please let me play…I want to play as well" plead the girl, erza.

"Pft, we don't want to play with you!" said the first kid as she turn around going to leave "let's go we're wasting our time, if she won't go away we're going".

"Yeah go away tomato" agree the second girl.

"No one likes your hair, ugly tomato!" agree the third girl.

Erza gritted her teeth as she saw them leaving, naruto from top of the roof stare at erza sadly. Erza saw naruto on the roof as she growls "WHAT, ARE YOU GOING TO CALL ME TOMATO! GO ON, AND LAUGH YOU…"

"Erza…I" "just…leave me alone" whisper erza as she run away with tears.

Flashback End

"erza…" called out an awake naruto, he look around and saw there was an old man, a…goat, the same girl that had beat him in battle, the long blonde hair, the sumo guy, a men with long hair his face…look scary and the other one wear a glasses.

"why am I here?" asked naruto gritting his teeth.

"You're in grimoire heart ship, uzumaki naruto" said the old man as he walks to naruto. "My name is hades; this is the grimoire heart member. This young woman is ultear, the blonde hair one is zancrow, the big one is kain, the one with…the scary face is bluenote, the one had black marking on his eye is azuma and the last one wearing glasses is rustyrose" hades introduce.

"Why…why did you bring me here?" asked naruto his eyes were cover by shadow. Hades smirk "I want you to be grimoire heart…" "I won't" interrupt naruto red chakra or magic what they call it in earthland leaked out of naruto body "I won't and never will!"

"Incredible" they all thought as they glare at naruto red eyes.

Hades grin this boy was incredible and that's what makes him want him to join grimoire heart even more. "Let me go…" naruto whisper said.

"no you're not, I won't let you escape" hades said.

"fine then, I have to do it by force!" growl naruto as he disappear in a red flash.

"AGGH"

They turn around and saw zancrow on the ground unconscious "his fast…but I wonder how he will handle bluenotes gravity" thought hades.

"I can't move…" thought naruto his body suddenly got heavier and heavier "w-w-what's going on?" asked naruto. "This is my magic, now sleep!" bluenotes replied as he hit naruto neck making him lose his consciousness.

"That went well" bluenotes said as hades nod.

"master…" ultear began as hades giving her 'a go on' look "the last report, they said they capture a girl name erza scarlet…maybe that's the girl naruto was calling out…but of course she escape only her" ultear finish.

"Interesting…" thought a smirking hades "from this day forward, we're going to make naruto powerful! Ultear, bluenotes, azuma, kain, rustyrose, I want you to teach him his magic… the wind magic, ice make, lighting magic, fire magic and finally the last one vanish and death magic!" he order

"Yes sir" they all nodded in agreement.

"I'm Erza scarlet"

"Erza, huh that's a pretty name" Makarov said with a smile "so you really want to join fairy tail?" he asked.

"of course, I wanted to join fairy tail for a long time" nod erza.

"Very well erza-chan, and after this we're going to fix your eye" exclaim Makarov as he walk to his office to get the guild stamp. Erza smile as she looks around the guild, it was noisy but they're friendly and that's what she likes.

Erza look at every member and saw a blond hair guy in the second floor "naruto?" thought erza. On the second floor laxus turn around and saw the new girl staring at him "what are you looking at?" he asked the girl, erza.

Erza frown it wasn't naruto, just the hair looked like naruto blonde hair "nothing…your hair remind me of someone" replied erza.

"and who is this 'someone'?" he asked now the noisy guild turn to silent as they all turn watching at erza and laxus conservation.

"Uzumaki naruto, that's who he is"

Makarov walk back and saw that erza was talking to his grandson laxus, Makarov give erza a cough sound as the red head turn around and saw Makarov bring a stamp. "What color and where erza-chan?" asked Makarov.

"Blue…on my left upper hand…"

"There, welcome to fairy tail" Makarov said as everyone cheers since they got a new member and in fact she seems strong not like natsu, well natsu was strong but he was annoying.

Erza order a strawberry cake as she sit on one of the table where there was no one sitting on the chair. Erza was staring at the photo she had, it was the photo of their class. Erza smile when naruto and sasuke was fighting in the picture and some of the girl calling her tomato, she remember that day...the day where she got kidnap and end up in earthland with a missing naruto.

Grey walk to her as he slams his hand on the table "this guild is not for someone wearing armor…and tomato hair!" grey said making erza twitch but didn't said anything.

"If that's the case…then this guild is not for pervert, is it?" she asked rising her eyebrow. Grey blush from embarrassment as he found out he was only wearing his boxer "I'll get you, next time just you wait" grey said as he running around searching for his long cloth.

Erza sweat drop as she saw grey accidently…trip "I'm Cana alberoa, it's nice to meet you erza" greet Cana as erza smile at her.

"Nice to meet you cana, I'm erza scarlet"

Cana take a seat beside erza as she grab the photo erza holding "wait cana…" it was too late as cana look at it and she could see a hint of blush appear on her face. Cana grin this boy was handsome, the blonde boy and the black hair boy even though their fighting they still look handsome.

"Strawberry cake…" the waitress said.

Erza nod as she take a couple bite "wow…it's delicious, but I still like it in konoha…more delinquent" thought erza. "So cana, why are you blushing?" erza asked towards the girl who was staring at the picture for a long time.

"Who is he erza…this blonde boy and that black hair boy?" Cana asked, she giggle when she saw people pointing at her with a meany looked. "The blonde boy is naruto…and the black one is sasuke" replied erza.

"they're so handsome!" squeal cana making erza sweat drop "well erza-chan if you need some help, ask me okay!" cana said as she give back the photo.

Erza nod as she stares at the picture once more, she knows naruto was strong but he didn't look so…manly and that's why she pretends to hate him. Erza smile as she put the photo back in her pocket "I hope nothing happen to you naruto" erza thought.

**Well that's the first chapter of yellow flash and Titania of fairy tail, do you like it? Hate it? Well I actually don't care what you think, but I think I did a great job writing it and also forgive me for wrong spelling and grammar…I haven't use my English that much, since I'm an Asian. Lol, oh and can you guys please tell me some great magic about fire, lighting and ice and one more thing after this chapter it will be a time skip, well that's all and don't forget to review **


	2. Chapter 2: wanting a mission

**The Yellow Flash and Titania of Fairy Tail**

**Summary: He and she was a legend, he was given the title as the yellow flash and she was given the title as the Titania of fairy tail, their name was uzumaki naruto and erza scarlet**

**Pairing: Naruto x Erza**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither naruto nor I do own fairy tail, if i did i won't write a story in this fan fiction website.**

**AN: Thanks for the pointers (you know who you're, neojuubi…(I forget what's your full pen name) and I would thanks to you all who had favorite/followers this story and sorry for the lateness.**

**Naruto-17**

**Erza-17**

It had been seven years since naruto and erza ended up in earthland, and naruto got capture by the dark guild grimoire heart. The both of them had improved in each of their magic where naruto was good in his fire storm magic and erza was good in requip magic. Both of them have different goals where they both needed to achieve, one was to get his freedom and meet the person he care about and the other one was too protect those who precious to her and finding where he remain or hidden.

Their name was naruto uzumaki known as the yellow flash and erza scarlet known as the Titania of fairy tail. There was a blond hair man sitting on the floor with his close, the room was dark with many candles lightening the room. What is this room? Well good question because this room is where the blond hair man always train and creating magic that never created in fiore his name is uzumaki naruto known as the yellow flash and an SS-rank dangerous mage, because of his ability to teleport in a flash and killed the enemy in an instant.

Naruto open his eyes as he breath hard, why couldn't he gather his chakra back? He had tried to gather his chakra back to his reserve or maybe separating them somewhere inside him. Naruto sigh maybe he couldn't bring his chakra back…no he can't give up no matter what it takes he need to gather back his chakra back no matter what it take.

Flashback

After a year where naruto were captured by the dark guild grimoire heart and every time hades order him to do something naruto never agreed and sometime he said that he was learning more about his magic.

Our blond hero was sitting on a floor in a room where candles lightening the dark room, he was learning to control his fire storm magic by meditating. After thirty minutes of meditating naruto open his eyes, but instead in the dark room he was appear in a sewer where water dripping out of the pipes that connected to somewhere.

Naruto didn't said anything this place was weird and he could sense malice chakra coming from somewhere. Naruto gulp as he followed the pipes, after a couple of minutes following the pipes. He stops as he was standing right in front of a big prison, where red chakra surrounding the prison.

Naruto take a couple of steps as he punch the golden pillars with his fire storm magic, "show your-self! I want to ask you a question…kyuubi! (AN: He had discovered the kyuubi before he ended up in earthland)" demand naruto as two red slit eyes appear, with large dangerous sharp teeth the demon inside the prison chuckle.

"**Well-well, what do we have here?! A little brat wanting to ask the strongest demon of the nine bijuu a question**" said an amuse kyuubi.

Naruto didn't say anything he wasn't scare of this shitty furball and if the fox was the strongest why did the fourth sealed it inside him. "Tell me…tell me why we ended up in earthland" demand naruto as he coldly stare at the fox eyes.

Kyuubi smirk he like this brat "**very well I shall answer that, I believe you and erza was sucked in to some kind of a riff space time travel…and when it appears you both didn't realize it and it absorb you in some of time and space portal and then you both appear in this world…**" answer kyuubi.

Naruto nod it seems hard to believe in it but he need to believe in that answer, "can I get back to konoha? And what about my chakra, why couldn't I used them?" asked naruto, he really need to know all of this because he believed that someday he'll meet erza.

Kyuubi sigh he knew this brat was smart and he also looked like his father minato…that damn fourth hokage and sometime this brat act like his mother also his (kyuubi) previous jailor. Kyuubi close his eyes for a moment trying to find an answer, naruto stare at kyuubi boredly "are you supposed to be the strongest?" asked naruto he still couldn't believe kyuubi was the strongest because if he was the strongest he should answer his question really quick not like a five year old child trying to answer.

Kyuubi twitch but he didn't said anything he was still thinking about what had happen or maybe release some of his chakra to find the problem. Naruto was about to said something else when kyuubi decide to speaks "**I believe you could…try create a magic portal, because I believe there aren't anyone from earthland could do that and…maybe try to ask that old coot for a book about portal…and why you couldn't use your chakra…well this world had many magicians meanwhile in konoha or the elemental nation had shinobi…and because of ending up where a world have strong magic, it overpowered your chakra and now you have the ability to use magic…**"

Naruto nod but could this fox…"could you bring my chakra back?" he asked as the kyuubi laugh "I guess you can…" "**Who said I can't you damn brat! If I bring your chakra back then I believed it won't be fun anymore**" said kyuubi as he interrupt naruto.

Naruto stare at the fox sadly "no matter where I go…there will always be someone trying to make me suffer" mumble naruto. Kyuubi heard his words but he didn't said anything, he really wants to help this brat but he couldn't because he want naruto to try something without someone help.

"How could I go back?" the blond asked.

"Close your eyes, and then you will be back in that room" replied kyuubi…

Flashback End

Naruto sigh maybe he could try to gather his chakra back later, he now need to find a way of escaping from this air ship. Maybe he could trick ultear because he had heard that ultear love him…and maybe he could use that as a chance. But maybe he couldn't do that after all he heard that ultear was with that blue hair guy, jellal and pretending to follow his plan…that's when hades told her if he remember.

Naruto walk to his room as he close the door quickly, he need to escape now and the only chance to do that was tricking hades and that was asking hades an easy mission or maybe a hard one that doesn't need to involve of killing mages.

==============================Yellow Flash and Titania============================

Erza smile she was enjoying her vacation in a beautiful beach, where everyone having fun and she was indeed having fun. But her happiness had ended as she could see natsu and grey fighting like a five year old child.

Erza sigh couldn't this two idiot stop fighting, she was tired today after her last mission. Where she needed to defeat hundreds of demons and she only used the heaven wheeled armor but it still take a lot of her. Erza had enough of them as she shout their name, natsu and grey stop fighting as they stared at the red head "stop…or I will make you stop!" said erza as red energy surrounding her.

Natsu and Grey gulp as they shook their head in agreement "good, now stop fighting. I need to enjoy my vacation" said erza as natsu and grey leave her alone and fighting somewhere not too far and not too close from her. Erza sigh in relief these two was indeed strong but they act like a fool and she hated that could they both act cool like…naruto? Thinking about naruto she was wondering where he was, did he die or did he actually didn't end up in earthland like she did? That was the question she keeps thinking for the past seven years.

She sighs once more but this time she smiles, could it be different if naruto was in fairy tail or would it be the same? She shrugged off her thought and chuckle at least she now could enjoy her vacation even if it for temporary because after this she need to do another S-rank mission.

With Natsu and Grey

"Man what is her problem?" asked a pissed natsu

"I don't know too, you idiot! Just because she's stronger than us she could said all that stuff…" grumble grey as he kick a small rock that was on the sandy beach.

"Someday we'll get her" said them both at the same time. Natsu and grey looked at each other as they punch each other hand "stop copying me, you dumbass" they said at the same time.

Natsu and grey looked away with a 'hummed' as they walk around the sandy beach but not too close neither too far away.

After an hour of enjoying her vacation erza were searching for natsu and grey. "damn those two, where are they?" thought erza as she look around the beach for her fellow teammate that one had a pink hair and the other one was black.

Erza sigh if she couldn't find those two she need to do this mission in solo and she doesn't mind to do that. But master Makarov had asked her to bring those two with her and she couldn't argue about master decision. After searching for another hour erza sigh she really need to do this mission and if master ask her did she bring natsu and grey…she could just say they were enjoying the vacation too well and doesn't want to go with her.

Erza walk to fairy hill for girls and walk to her room, she really need to pack after all this mission take a week to finished and she need to go to hargeon town to take some supplies that the client needed and after that she need to go to lunatic town to give those item to the client and if she remember right if you walk it could take for three days and using the train could take two days.

With Natsu and Grey

Grey was walking behind natsu he was thinking should he grab a mission after this a B-rank maybe…if he was an S-class mage he could take an S-rank mission. They both arrived where erza was enjoying her free time, when they both arrived they didn't see their fellows red head and what make them more piss was that there was a note where she write she was doing an S-rank mission.

"damn her!" natsu shout as he look at the sky with flames bursting out of his mouth "some day I'll get her!"

"flame breath we should get back to the guild and look for erza" suggest grey as natsu agreed even though he doesn't like the name of flame breath he couldn't argue to the snow man because he really want to try this s-rank mission that erza doing.

Back to erza

Erza was now waiting for the train that was going to hargeon town, she carried many case on a big trolley. Even though people think that she brought many cloths…they were wrong, why because inside the cases were all her armor and she sometimes need to use that armor. Maybe if naruto was here he could seal them inside a scroll so she could carry them without trouble…she miss him that all she could said and after knowing what loves mean she now always thinking about naruto…maybe that time where naruto was teaching her the kunai throwing…

Flashback

It's now four o'clock and the student from each classes and teacher had gone, after all academy lesson was over and if someone still around the academy they could see a scarlet head girl was practicing how to throw kunais properly, why was she practice well because she wasn't that good and after training for hour the girl still couldn't get the bull eyes.

"AHHHH!" the girl scream as she throws four of her kunais at the target practice, but none of them get the bull eyes. She sigh she was tired she believe that she didn't improve at all and why couldn't get a perfect score like hinata, sakura or maybe like ino and those two guy was awesome and they both was cool. For example the black hair boy name sasuke uchiha, she didn't like his personality where ignore people but when in the academy he was good not like other people well except one the blond hair boy his name was naruto uzumaki and he was in par with the uchiha and he was a nice guy to her and she like those smile he always give her…but sometimes he act…well almost like the uchiha where there's no one he brood, yeah something like that.

This girl name was erza scarlet (I'm using that name, until some more chapter where they will meet naruto and erza and he will tell her, her last name) and she was a smart girl even though she sometime wasn't good in weapons throwing, like what she's doing right now. But she was good in ninja arts and her ninjutsu or taijutsu was in par with the hyuga hinata from the hyuga clan.

Erza sigh she need to rest for a moment, erza walk to her bag not too far away from her as she sit down on the dirt ground and drink the water from her water bottle. After drinking erza stare at her bruises hands, she was a girl and yet she had this on her hand. But that didn't matter since her main goal was becoming the best female ninja beside tsunade senju, who they had said that she was powerful and they even said she was the best female medics in the whole elemental nation and not just that, she was also known as the slug princess and one of the three legendaries sannin.

Erza standing up as she look around the clearance, she need to find those kunai she had thrown. After all that was all she had and she didn't have anything else, except some picture where she takes it with her friends (those who didn't called her 'tomato'). After fifteen minutes of searching, she started to get furious why because she haven't find her kunais anywhere.

"I lost them…"

Sulk erza on the corner as she heads down, with a sad smile she walk back to her bag. Erza grab her bag as she turn around but bumping with a blonde hair boy, she had known for a couple of years. Why couldn't she knew him? He was one of the prodigy in the academy beside uchiha sasuke and the other one from the hyuga clan…what was his name again neja…noji…no neju, yeah that's his name neju hyuga.

"Naruto..?"

"need help?" asked naruto with a smile towards the shock scarlet hair as he gives her kunais back "I saw you practice…and if you don't mind I could help you, or maybe giving some pointers?"

Erza blush w-w-what is this feeling inside her, she feels safe, warm , calm and strong around him. Erza tried to hold her blush back but unable to as she shook her head in agreement.

"okay erza, first stand like this" said naruto as he show him his stand.

"hai…"

Erza than do the same as she take four kunai from naruto hand, erza saw how naruto throw them as she did the same. Than boom, she got four bulls eye, erza smile than her smile gotten wider, she than run to naruto and start to hug.

Erza blush she had realize that she was hugging naruto and naruto didn't said anything at all…is he enjoying it as well. "I'm sorry" she apologized.

"no don't be, I'm happy just like you're erza…wish you luck for the next target exam" said naruto with a hummed he left the blushing and smiling erza alone.

Flashback end

Erza smile that was the best moment in her life time and she won't ever forget about that moment until she die. Talking about naruto where was he? Is he safe? She hope that he was safe, because all this time he had done for her…and that dream of his becoming the next hokage. But they're not in konoha anymore…so how will he become hokage? Maybe just maybe he could become one of the ten saint's mage or maybe a guild master.

Erza shook out of her thought as she heard the train coming, with a smile she went inside the train. Taking a seat she read the notes on the request paper, it was said "_**Dear mage…remember this well, the enemy is strong, he use wind, fire, lightning and ice make magic…and I believe he had two hidden magic and I believe they were also lost magic….remember to stay safe…**__"_

_Erza frown it wasn't helping her at all, but it doesn't matter. She now know the mage ability and what was the mission again…protecting important ancient items…this mission seems easy after all she was an S-class mage of fairy tail and not just that…she become more stronger than before. But she still need to be cautious, after all _that note…where it said, two lost magic…are hidden in his grasp.

"This mission going to be hard…" thought erza, oh how right she was.

With Naruto

"I see thank you master"

Hades saw naruto walk away as he smile, his plan is getting better and more better. Now naruto was listening to his command and every time he said this or that he just said 'yes' and that's how he like it…after all this boy could even rival zeref of the dark mage.

Naruto sigh this mission wasn't hard and he had planned that, the mission was steal three ancient item. The only thing he need to stay cautious was that they had send a mage from fairy tail…and it said it was the titania, erza scarlet was her name…the name seems familiar, he knew erza was erza his lost friend but with the different last name he was un sure if this person was erza.

Well now he needs to go and steals those item, just kidding he's going to fight this titania and then run away from the guild and this erza…simple right? Wrong! After reading some article he had gotten this erza information and it was said that she was far stronger than the demon of fairy tail, mirajane strauss.

Naruto smile, at least he was going to fight a strong mage…finally the showdown will begin!

**End of chapter, thanks for the favourite/followers/ reviews guys! Please review me more why because one. I could improve, two. It will give me more ideas and three I will know my mistake!**

**Well that's all guys, sorry for the long wait. You see I was very busy and I believe I'm awesome as well…why? Because after three month in grade 9 I'm now starting in grade 10! Please Review and you guys could ask me some question about naruto…and I will try my best to answer them!**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

**The Yellow Flash and Titania of Fairy Tail**

**Summary: He and she was a legend, he was given the title as the yellow flash and she was given the title as the Titania of fairy tail, their name was uzumaki naruto and erza scarlet**

**Pairing: Naruto x Erza**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither naruto nor I do own fairy tail, if i did i won't write a story in this fan fiction website.**

**Author Note: (cough) sorry for the long update…but here is the third chapter, enjoy ^_^**

AN: Alright guys…some are asking me question why naruto couldn't escape? Because someone was watching him from the shadow…and this person is bluenotes and not just that he is not powerful enough to beat him. That is the reason why he couldn't escape! And this is the chapter when naruto meet Erza….I hope you like them!

Naruto grin he couldn't wait to meet whoever this Erza, but something down deep inside him told him that this erza was the erza he has safe before from those chunnin who kidnapped. He sigh he need to stop thinking about it and he need to stay focus, after all this is it…this is the time. Even if he got in to trouble, this is the only chance he got and not just that he believes he already surpassed bluenotes, not just in power but reserve.

After travelling for one hour he sigh, this place…was the same place when they captured erza and not just that…it seems the town that was destroyed long ago was now rebuild and it seems the town was much more in secure. Naruto sigh he need to stay calm even if he get into trouble…no…he could just kill them or do the transformation magic and went inside the town safely.

But he was actually thinking about what to do, should he kill these innocent people? If he remembered right he hate killing and will always do. Sighing once more a white light engulf his body, once the light disappear instead of an blond hair man it was now a black hair men around thirty five years old and stood around 5'4 feet.

Naruto smirk, as he walked towards the gate. The guards stare at naruto or the black hair men in front of them suspiciously after all they wouldn't want the same thing happen to the town ever again.

Though they couldn't smell anything fishy from the black hair men as they all smile (**AN: there are four of them) **and open the large gate letting the man entering the town. Naruto smile back at them as he entered the town with a smirk once they are out of sight.

Walking for another couple of minute's naruto could finally see the stores where there are this antiques magic items. Though before he entered the store he watched his surrounding carefully, after all he didn't want this erza or Titania to see him so quickly. But then naruto curse him-self when he see a blur and sees a scarlet head young woman who was apparently around his age staring at him wide eyes.

"Naruto…" erza started chirped in happiness, she was about to hug him when Naruto sends multiple of knife that looks familiar to her (A/N: It's Kunai Knife). She dodge them and see the blond young men, Naruto disappear out of her sight.

"You look familiar…" the voice of the men said out loud, Erza turn around but all she could see was a flash "do I even know you?" Naruto asked. Erza nod at his question. "Of course, I know you! My name is…Erza…" she couldn't continue as she remember she forget her own last name "…I forgot my last name, but I know you! You're my friend, you helped me in the academy and not just that…y-y-you save me from those chunnin" she finished with tears.

Naruto rise his right eye brow with a smile, at least he knew that this was his Erza. But why would that old fool lied to him saying that he doesn't know who this 'Erza' is. "Erza…long time no see" Naruto started as Erza rub her eyes and requip to her normal attire (A/N: you know which one…) "I thought you die…but I guess you didn't…I mean if you did you won't be the Erza I always look after" finished Naruto with a smile.

Erza smile at him, she was blushing though she could hide her blush easily…well not easily but she still can hide them. "I was beginning to lose hope…I thought you die…no I thought you're in the elemental nation, while I end up in this world" Erza said as she hug him. Naruto blush this is the first time he saw Erza acted like this, though he didn't regret it…since he save her that die he was beginning to love the scarlet head.

"You know Erza…you're pretty and cute when you act nice…" Naruto started as he hug her with tears "I miss you, Erza…I miss you" he finished surprising the scarlet head, she could feel his feeling, his feeling was hurt, sad and happy at the same time.

"Naruto…I didn't know you care for me that much" Erza begin with a smile making Naruto red but he still won't let go "I miss you as well, but you should come with me, you know joining fairy tail" she finished making Naruto smile as well.

"Yeah I should…but will they accept me?" he asked not wanting the same thing happen.

Erza laugh hearing him asking that kind of question, "haha-haha, is this the Naruto I know years ago?" she asked though she was surprise seeing Naruto didn't say anything, he was still staring at the ground with sad eyes "…you…you change Naruto…" thought Erza sadly, she was wondering what happen to him, he was someone who always moving forward and try his very best…but this Naruto? Is different from different…did something happen to him? During his disappearance?

Naruto sigh, "well Erza can I ask you a question?" he asked with a smile.

Erza smile as well though she starting to feel Naruto magical reserve was flaring wildly, "something wrong!" she thought as she push Naruto away from her. "Naruto?!" she called out as Naruto flash away and appear behind Erza "so fast…" she mutter, shock seeing him disappear in an orange flash.

"I want to know…how strong you are…Erza…" he whispers to her right ear.

Erza answer his question by disappear in a blur; Naruto was taken back a little shock seeing what she did, "what was that? Did she use the same technique as me? No…that's not my technique…flight armor…that's what I heard from people in Magnolia (A/N: I will tell about that later)" thought Naruto with a grin.

Erza stare at Naruto sadly, "why does he want to test my skill? Didn't he want to go to fairy tail a minutes ago…but now…I need to fight him" thought Erza as she gritted her teeth, she don't want this!

Naruto smirk, "let's see…how fast you are Titania of Fairy Tail!"

Erza bring her sword up wards, she and Naruto than disappear one in a flash while the other one in a high speeds, they both appear face to face at each other, with Naruto has an evil smirk while Erza has a sad smile/frown (A/N: whichever you prefer) grace upon her face

"Let's begin…Uzumaki...Naruto…"

"Titania…of Fairy Tail"

**That's the third chapter of Yellow flash and Titania of Fairy Tail, well I'm sorry for the long update…I haven't got any idea to write for this story and now I got an idea and if you guys or girls haven't read my other story…it was title as Bringer of Peace and can anyone helping me by reviewing or P.M me about fighting scene, I'm not good at writing it…but if you gives me some advice I could ^_^ anyway type it in English or Indonesia cause I can speak Indonesian as well…and guys…I need help setting about my information…you know where it tells you what you like…how old are you…so you guys could see that…and I don't know how! Well I do, u just want to see you guys helping me and happy ramdhan for those who doing it ^_^**

**Don't forget to review because if you do, I might update the story faster and tomorrow is school! Damn school! **

**Next Chapter in Yellow Flash and Titania of Fairy Tail: The fight…which brings tears…**

**Thunder Out…Ja!**


End file.
